


春天

by hulaquan



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulaquan/pseuds/hulaquan
Summary: 春风挠得他鼻子痒痒的，阳光和生命的味道恨不得融进每一个空气分子，诗岛刚在州际公路上一路疾驰过一整个冬天，而春天终于来了。
Relationships: Shijima Gou&Chase| Mashin Chaser, Shijima Gou&Shijima Kiriko, Shijima Gou&Tomari Shinnosuke, Shijima Kiriko&Tomari Shinnosuke
Kudos: 1





	春天

**Author's Note:**

> 没什么要预警的8

春风挠得他鼻子痒痒的，阳光和生命的味道恨不得融进每一个空气分子，诗岛刚在州际公路上一路疾驰过一整个冬天，而春天终于来了。  
他，摩托，行李包，摄像机，Chaser的驾照和信号摩托，这就是整场旅行的一切，他所需要的一切都在这里。  
他和一家自然杂志社达成了协议，他沿路拍摄优质相片，杂志社定时付给他工资。他在形形色色的小镇上过夜，见过形形色色的人，喝过形形色色的酒，看过的夜空却几乎没有什么区别。  
他躺在热心接纳他住一夜的房主的屋顶上，嘴里嚼着一根干净的草根，边上摆着Chaser的遗物。  
看啊，我的死党，那颗星星在冬天会特别明亮，而那一颗等到了春天才会变得夺目。  
他总是这样做。他是个好心的孩子，抱着某种近乎天真的固执，把沿路风景的一切都讲解给大概短暂的一辈子都被困在小小城市中的Chaser听。这两件东西在最终决战之后伴他走了千万里，相当于Chaser也走了千万里，可能比当年在海外的编号008他们走过的路还要多。  
Chaser，你喜欢我的姐姐吧，结果最后都没有对她表白，怎么这么傻啊。他有时候也会这么轻轻地嘲笑那个仿佛机器人一样的Roimold。明明只要你说了的话，姐姐她多少还是会考虑一下的呀，姐姐是个那么温柔的人，说不定她就会答应了呢。  
春夜的风也轻轻，柔和地吹动他褐色的头发。头发好像有点长了，什么时候剪一剪好？他掐算着日子，十五，十四，十三，十二……他忽地坐起来，原来再过十天他就该从大洋彼岸飞回日本给雾子过生日了。  
圣诞节的时候他给姐姐打了一个长长的视频电话，他通过雾子的手机镜头看到特状科的大家围在一起给进之介过生日和圣诞节。  
“进哥，生日快乐！”他笑得眉眼弯弯，“但是我寄给你的礼物也只有一份，有没有一点失望？”  
他的进哥无可奈何地叹了口气，“如果是你飞回来亲手交给我的话，那就能算两份礼物了。”  
“我也是礼物吗？”诗岛刚指指自己，“哈哈哈，进哥，我可是无价的礼物，只属于姐姐哦？你难道要从姐姐手里把我抢过来吗？”  
雾子埋怨似地锤了锤进之介的肩膀，“喂，泊先生，不许对我弟弟动手哦。”  
他们笑得很开心，特状科的大家也笑得很开心，就像是和和气气的一大家子人，连窗户上的雪都被这样温暖的气氛熏化了。  
视频通话里的大家都好可爱，一杯蛋酒下肚，暖流涌向四肢，把他的思绪高高地托起来。姐姐真可爱，进哥也好可爱，进哥下颔的痣圆圆的，好可爱。  
“可是你为什么不回来呢？”雾子问他。  
“教授说邀请我吃圣诞节大餐，顺便还在研究怎么恢复Chaser，所以暂时抽不出身。对不起大家啦。”他露出一个无辜的表情，每当他这样做，没有人不会原谅他。  
不过这却是一个善意的谎言，教授的地方他早就去过了，却是拿这一个信号摩托没什么办法。徘徊不定的阴云缠绕在他的心头，来不及降下雨，却在视频通话的时候把所有的湿润都拧了出来。  
Chaser当真回不来了吗，年轻的旅行者望着天空的星星想，也许Chaser已经变成了天上的星星也不一定。这个幼稚的想法让他被自己逗笑了，这是他很小很小时候才会相信的童话故事啊。  
可是无论怎么样，他都好想回去。他想念他的朋友们，想念去年沿路绽放的樱花，也想念惬意的春雨落在他脸上。  
他要回去了，这个想法像雀子在树梢窜动那样鲜活欢快。  
他走了那么远，现在他要回家了。

END


End file.
